fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eliot Martell
High Prince Eliot Martell is the current High Prince of Dorne: The son of Urzan Martell and Veyja Sand. During the infamous Black Feast, both he and his paramour disappeared into the desert, during the chaos which resulted in the slaughter of countless powerful individuals. He remained lost for four months before eventually returning to Sunspear. In the wake of the recent death of his sister, Kaskiya Martell, he was crowned the new ruler of Dorne. Appearance However, Eliot's four months of roaming in the desert changed him greatly in both body and mind. While once known for his good looks, Eliot’s experiences after the Black Feast initially left him looking more ‘striking’ than handsome, per say. Overall he appeared gaunt, like a ghost or a revenant. His eyes seemed to sit very large in his head, while his skin had been gradually worn smooth from the burning and peeling of the desert sun. His once full lips appeared thin, often chapped and dry; usually either pursed, or puckered slightly inwards. As a result, his mouth still seems notably small, particularly contrasted beside his large-eyed, staring gaze. While Eliot was never a tall man (at average Dornish height and of sinewy build), his experiences in the desert left him perilously thin upon his return. The flowing, fashionable garments of Dorne would simply hang off his form, far from complimenting it as they were designed. Personality Eliot is a loyal man to his family and his house. He exercises justice though he knows in Westeros he cannot demand the same from others. He is often formal to those he communicates with, and keeps his friendships to a minimum. Knowing the risk of being overly open and giving. He may come across as slightly reserved, but he does always speak his mind, often without consideration for the feelings of others. And he voices all that he believes anyone should have the right to know about him. Often he may seem condescending and overly egotistical. But that is just his nature. To some he is malignant. To others, he is addictive. Most either despise him, or love him. But many stand in his honour and are in awe of his striking good looks and exceptional wit. He is very well spoken and quite the clever man. But unlike most, he does not openly pride himself on his good looks. History Before the Black Feast Eliot was the second-born child (behind his half-brother, Kaskeron) of the High Prince of Dorne, Urzan Martell, and his wife Veyja Sand. The second eldest of 6 siblings, he grew up learning the basic principles of a prince’s life, with all the expectations entailed. Along with his twin sister, Rema, he was able to advance through a multitude of training sessions: Ranging from combat (in which he was trained by his uncle, Ezran Martell, 20 years his senior) to command, dance to warfare, and, of course, matters of trade: The Martell House values their merchants, carefully maintaining trade in both Westeros and Essos. Prior to the Black Feast, as the heir, Eliot greatly appreciated advice from his siblings, rather than discarding it and simply doing as he saw fit. He loved his family deeply, though he was wary of outsiders. At this time, his primary motivation was maintaining peace within the realm. He took it upon himself to make investments on House Martell’s behalf, and found great pleasure in the business aspects of his work. It also had the benefit of affording him large quantities of wine, with plenty of opportunities to partake of it. He has since mainly lost his taste for the wine, as it ultimately dehydrates rather refreshes. Despite all this, before his strange disappearance during the Black Feast, Eliot’s efforts could all be best described as disorganised, fairly laissez-faire, or conducted with half measures. While he showed promise, he was never truly quite focused on his future or his endeavours, as was reflected in his ability to produce consistent, long term results or profits. Misc Likes Prior to the Black Feast, Eliot expressed an affinity for the simple pleasures of noble life and Dornish climate: Sun, grapes, wine, tea, the sea. After his return from the desert, he was markedly different. He now likes to remain in the shade, where possible, and is known to drink quite excessive quantities of sterilised water. It is often remarked that he bathes more than usual. He spends a great deal of time in the gardens of Sunspear, simply smelling the flowers. Enjoying all the most basic sensations denied to him in the hot desert: sustenance, water, shelter from the sun, and scents. He is determined to never take such things for granted again. Dislikes As a loyalist of Dorne, Eliot always despised what he perceived as disloyalty. For example, Eliot was greatly unsettled to learn that both Lyanna and Elia decided to wed their ‘captors’ of old. Eliot is also intolerant of ignorance, often growing frustrated with himself as a result of everything that transpired in his absence. While he doesn’t wish for open conflict with House Lannister, he also refuses to bend the knee: He hopes for a proud and independent Dorne, and is a quiet supporter of his ancestor Oberyn’s view that the Lannisters are not ‘Golden Lions’ as they so like to think, but rather, ‘Little pink men.’ Weaknesses Eliot’s greatest weakness has always been his pride. The caveat is that he knows this: Causing him to seek out loyal and trusted advisors, rather than suspected schemers and potential yes-men. In the post Kaskeron days of Dorne, where lies, whispers and assassins abound, paranoia now looks just as likely to be a source of woe as his pride. He has also become a somewhat impatient man, his frustration at the state of Sunspear and Dorne only energising a long-held flaw. Category:RP Characters